Salah
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Takao yang tidak percaya dengann suhu termometer yang di lihatnya. Super Warning Inside! Oneshot. (sebenernya sih ga pantes dibilang one shot :V)


**Salah**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Tadotoshi Fujimaki

 **Genre(s) :** Romance, Humor

 **Rated :** –M

 **Pair :** MidoTaka

 **Warning :** Au, Typo(s), OOC, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Gaje, Oneshot super duper pendek, etc

~Read and Review Please~

.

Happy Reading

 **KirigayaKyuu©**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini, adalah hari yang penting bagi seorang Tako Kazunari. Karena hari ini, adalah hari dimana hasil jerih payahnya akan terbayarkan. Karena hari ini adalah tahap terakhirnya.

Tahap pertama adalah pengujian, tahap kedua pengetesan, tahap ke tiga praktik, tahap ke empat uji coba final, dan tahap terakhir, pengecekkan kesehatan.

Takao merasa sangat sehat hari ini. Dengan kaus polos putih, dan celana yang juga putih serta sepatu putih–serba putih–Takao melangkah keluar dari rumahnya menuju Shuutoku Hospital. Tempat dimana dia akan melakukan tahap terakhir.

.

* * *

.

"Otsubo Taisuke" panggil seorang lelaki _in charge._ Di name tag-nya tertera nama 'Nakatani Masaki'.

Ini sudah orang ke sembilan belas yang di panggil, dan Takao masih setia menunggu. Toh dia nomor dua puluh, sedikit lagi. Pemeriksaan tidak berlangsung lama. Dan Otsubo Taisuke itu sudah keluar dari salah satu dari tiga ruangan.

"Otsubo- _san_ , ada apa? Kok wajahmu murung?" tanya Takao setelah melihatnya berjalan ke tempat duduk dengan wajah 180 derajat berubah.

"Katanya aku terlalu gendut" jawabnya lesu. _Heck_! Otsubo ini tidak ada gendut-gendutnya deh perasaan.

"Lho kok bis–"

"Takao Kazunari" panggil Nakatani.

"Uhm, Otsubo- _san_ , aku masuk dulu" pamit Takao dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hati-hati saja dengan _sensei_ itu" ingatnya. Dan bahkan Takao tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Takaopun masuk kedalam ruangan yang serba putih. Dari dalam, dia dapat melihat seorang _sensei_ yang juga berpakaian hampir sama dengannya–bedanya lelaki itu memakai jas–.

"Takao Kazunari?" tanyanya. Ah, Takao terpana melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"H- _hai_!"

"Kau boleh duduk di sana. Aku Midorima Shintaro, yang akan mengecek kesehatanmu – _nanodayo_ "

' _eh? Nanodayo_?' batin Takao bingung dengan arti kata terakhir.

Pertama lelaki itu memasukkan termometer ke mulutnya, lalu memasang _stetoskop_ untuk mendengar detak jantungnya dan mencatatnya. Kemudian memasang alat tensi untuk mengetahui tensinya–ya tentu lah–. Dan melakukan hal-hal semestinya saat _medical check-up_.

"okay, semua bagus. Tinggal lihat suhu badanmu – _nodayo_ " jelasnya sambil mengambil termometer dari mulut Takao.

"Eh? Empat puluh derajat?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Takao yang mendengarnya juga ikut-ikutan tidak percaya.

"Eh?! Mana mungkin! Aku tidak sedang demam!" bantahnya.

"Hm, kalau tidak percaya, mari kita taruh di ketiakmu" Midorima mengambil termometer baru dan meletakkannya di ketiak Takao. Sekitar lima menit menunggu, dokter berparas ganteng dan bersurai hijau itu mengambil termometernya.

"Yap, masih empat puluh. Kau tidak lulus" katanya. Jantung Takao langsung mencelos mendengar dia tidak lulus. Ini tidak mungkin! Dia sudah berjuang keras demi menjadi perawat, dan dia tidak lulus hanya karena sebuah termometer yang berbohong? _No wayi_!

"A-apa?! Tidak mungkin! Coba cek lagi, kali ini di bokong saya. Pasti ada kesalahan! Saya tidak demam!" teriaknya kesal. Err…mengapa di bokong? Karena itu juga salah satu tempat untuk menditeksi suhu seseorang. Walau ya…agak…

"Ya sudah, silahkan menungging" titah Midorima santai.

Takao menungging di kasur rumah sakit yang dari tadi sudah didudukinya. Dia menurunkan celana putihnya dan celana dalam–yang juga putih–miliknya. Pemandangan dari sini sungguh menggairahkan lelaki _gay_ manapun. Bongkahan yang kelihatan kenyal, lubang yang sempit untuk di cicipi. Dan Takao tidak ada perasaan malu membuat Midorima nyaris coretngilercoret itu.

"Baiklah, tahan ya"

"Ya–AH!" teriaknya kencang. Tunggu. Sejak kapan termometer itu sebesar, dan sehangat ini?

Midorima memaju mundurkan entah apa yang dia masuki ke dalam lubang Takao.

"Engh…aah…S-sensei…mengapa…termometernya besar sekali?" tanyanya sambil mendesah nikmat.

"ngh…Ini bukan termometer kok"

Dan Takao _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Kalau bukan termometer. Lalu apa? Benda besar, hangat, dan berkedut-kedut di dalam anusnya ini?!

* * *

 **A/n:**

FIC APAAAN INIIIIII?! MANA MUNGKIN MASUK RATE M?! GAJE BANGETTTTTT

uh :V ada yang tau benda apa yang di masukkan midorima ke dalam lubangnya takao?

ha. sumpah ini udah pendel., gaje pula. ampuni saya okay? makasih aja untuk yang mau berbaik hati review :v flame juga gapapah :v toh saya masih belum kuat kokoro nya kalau disuruh buat rate M yang isinya lemon :v nulis desah" aja udah merinding :v

oh iya, fic ini aku ketik karena terinsprirasi dari answer seseorang :v buahahaha :V

Sonja,

 **Kirigaya Kyuu** -chin


End file.
